For Better or Worse: Goku Becomes Kakarot
by roku1397
Summary: Goku has lost control over his body when Kakarot emerged. This is indeed a test for his marriage is the love and devotion of Chi-Chi enough to bring back earth's sweet, gentle and yet powerful hero?
1. Chapter 1

FOR BETTER OR WORSE

GOKU BECOMES KAKAROT

This has taken place after Goku defeated the tyranical ruler Frieza in the planet Namek. We saw how he struggled to leave the namekian planet before it exploded. No one knew what happened to him while he was in space. What kind of effect does his battle with Frieza has in his mind.

We all believe that love conquers all. Is the love of Chichi more than enough to purge Kakarot's control over Goku? Let's find out!

AN: Goku and Chichi is my favorite couple in DBZ. Admittedly I fell in love with this pairing. I admire Toriyama for making anime characters that could connect to real life people. Goku's character is very interesting to explore. Good thing we have fanfiction where we can do that

This is a Rated M and Strictly Parental Guidance story due to slight marital violence and sexual content. I have done some editing to make the story more appealing…

Chapter 1

The Arrival:

The whole Z gang just witnessed the demise of Frieza when he came to earth for vengeance, under the hands of the handsome mysterious young man from the future. They were awestruck and very intrigued about who this young fellow is; and why he knows the exact time and the place where the earth's hero is going to land. The rest of the Z warriors waited in anticipation to Goku's arrival including the Prince of all Saiyans Vegeta. After waiting for 2 excruciating hours; the whole gang saw a blinding light coming down from the sky like a comet. It created a crater as it touched down. Gohan and Bulma and the rest of the Z warriors, gleefully gathered around the crater and looked at the space pod with much anticipation. When the door opened, they saw the spiky haired man with a surprised innocent look on his face came out. Everybody cheered and clapped their hands to welcome Goku back home on earth. Nothing seems wrong with him because, when he arrived he was his old self. Goofy, friendly and cheerful. He was so happy to see his friends again and of course his son Gohan. He even had a meaningful conversation with the mysterious handsome youth from the future and appeared very excited. Goku demonstrated his SSJ transformation while conversing with the young time traveler, while the Z warriors watched in amazement. Afterwards the whole gang gathered around to watch as Goku shows off his new learned technique from the planet yardrat and then happily bid their goodbyes.

Meanwhile Chichi is busy preparing for dinner. She busied herself in cooking Goku's favorite meals because she could feel in heart that, she will see her sweet and gentle husband again after being away for a year. She even managed to look her best for tonight. While setting the dinner table Goku and Gohan flew inside the house coming from the window. Chichi is startled and very delighted to see Goku again. Their eyes locked in a loving gaze and the world around them stood still. None of them has spoken a word. Goku and Chichi just stood in front of each other in silence. Until Gohan breaks the ice. "Hi Mom! Dinner looks delicious! I can't wait to sink my teeth into the honey glazed chicken!" She quickly came back to her senses and as she chuckled said."I know you're hungry but you have to take a quick shower before you eat okay?" Gohan politely replied "Sure mom!" Gohan hurriedly went upstairs to take a quick bath.

When Gohan went upstairs to take a shower, Goku suddenly took Chichi in his arms and kissed her passionately. Chichi responded with the same degree of passion. She wrapped around her well toned arms on Goku's neck as they savored each other's sweet lips. And then he carried her in the living room bride style and gently laid her down on their purple couch. Goku gently lay on top of her and nestled on her neck while his left hand caresses her leg up to her thigh. In between their kisses they said to each other."Chichi I missed you so much. It's been so long." "Oh Goku! How I longed for you. I missed you! A tear fell on Chichi's cheek. Goku wiped it with a kiss. While the loving couple is expressing their love for each other, they heard the door opened upstairs. Both of them came out of their euphoria and said in chorus. "Gohan"! Immediately they stood up and straightened themselves out before Gohan sees them, or else it is going to be an awkward conversation during dinner.

Gohan excitedly called for them."Hey mom dad! Can we have our dinner now? I'm so hungry I might eat Icarus."

The three of them laughed…

After having their scrumptious dinner, Chichi has dished out the dining table. Gohan went to his room to catch up in his studying. And then Chichi went on to wash the dishes. While standing in front of the kitchen sink, she felt Goku's strong arms wrapped around her slim waist and started giving butterfly kisses on her neck. Chichi gently said. "Goku, sweetheart? I need to finish cleaning up first okay?" But Goku didn't stop kissing her neck and said."I really missed you Chi.I am so glad to be home."Chichi turned and now she is facing locked him in a loving embrace, looked deeply into his eyes and replied,"I missed you too and I am so happy that you're back."

To much of Chichi's surprise, Goku carried her by the waist and flew them both to the river side. When they landed; Chichi couldn't help but admire the beautiful scenery around her. The stars that dressed the sky and the full moon that shines so bright. The sound of the crickets and the soft blow of the wind give her a feeling of excitement that she cannot explain. She said, Goku! This place is really beautiful. I am glad you've taken me here again. Goku looking at his wife with so much affection replied. "This is where we gonna spend the night hon. I missed earth but most of all I missed being with you."

Goku gently undid chichi's hair and let her shiny black hair fall down like a cascading waterfall on her slim waist and gently stroked it. He deeply kissed her while slowly undressing her. Chichi returned the kiss deeply as she began undressing Goku as well. They both lay on the grass by the river bank with Goku on top. He lavished Chichi with his fervid kisses and explored her body with so much fervency. Chichi responded with the same level of fervency; She wrapped his tiny waist with her slender legs while she softly caresses Goku from his nape down to his perfectly toned buttocks. When both of them were ready to soar high; Goku entered her. Chichi moaned Goku's name while he is inside of her and so did he. They were high in ecstasy until they reached their climax. Goku rested on top of Chichi's body while Chichi enclosed him in a tight embrace and said. "I love you Goku ", he softly responded "I love you Chi "then he gently slid out of Chichi. They slept under the sparkly night sky snuggled into each other's arms.

_Hey guys! How do you find this chapter? I myself felt the love they have for each other! Please do review..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Day Goes on As Usual

Chichi woke up early when she heard the birds chirping and feeling the rays of the sun touched her skin. She slowly untangled herself from the muscular arms of her husband. When she is about to get up, Goku woke up and gave his signature heart melting smile to his wife, and said Good morning honey! You slept well last night? Chichi smiled back and said. Good morning to you too my Goku and gave her husband a quick but sweet kiss on the lips. And then her face turned a bit serious and said." Goku! We need to go home. I need to prepare breakfast for you and Gohan plus I need to go shopping for a new set of cookware and sewing tools. I am going to make you and Gohan some new GIs."Goku cheerily answered," Uh okay! No need to worry about that we will be able to make it on time before Gohan wakes up. I learned a new technique when I was in planet yardrat. It's called the instant transmission. We can quickly go back home and its still early. Why don't we take a dip in the river first?"

Before Chichi could say anything, Goku already dove into the clear water and called out to Chichi to join him. She hesitated at first but then decided to dive in. The couple enjoyed their morning swim.

Goku and Chichi arrived at exactly 7 am at their house via instant transmission. Chichi quickly changed into a new house dress and started making breakfast. Goku went up to change his clothes and then went to Gohan's room. He saw his son getting ready for the morning, quickly ran to his dad to give him a good morning hug and greeted him. Hi dad! Were you able to rest well last night? Goku happily answered." Yes! Last night was great! How about you? Well you'd better be ready because I won't go easy on you when we train. Remember what the guy from the future said the fight with the androids is really dangerous so I am going to prepare you for that."Gohan enthusiastically retorted," Yes dad. I am ready. I can't wait to start our training!"

Father and son went down to join Chichi for breakfast. The trio enjoyed the breakfast entree of Blueberry breakfast muffins, Chicken Asparagus sandwich, Buttered toasts and Sweet ham with fresh pineapple juice.

When the Son family is done with breakfast, Chichi went on with her day. Doing her chores and prepped up to go to the supermarket at West city.

Goku and Gohan flew over to Piccolo's to begin their rigorous training for the androids arrival.

Meanwhile at their training…

Piccolo, Gohan and Goku were intensely training. Piccolo and Goku were up in the air beating each other up as if they were back in the 23rd world martial arts tournament while Gohan watched in amazement but then immediately joined in. Now the three of them are giving their all without holding back are seriously preparing for their upcoming battle with the androids.

Goku, Piccolo and Gohan were able to dodge each other's attacks until; Piccolo caught Goku off guard and kicked him from behind. Goku plummeted fast and his head hit the ground hard. Piccolo and Gohan flew down quickly and landed where Goku crashed. Gohan was so worried seeing his father laying on the ground unconscious.

Piccolo was stunned. He couldn't believe that his kick would cause Goku to plunge down strong.

Gohan knelt beside his father and tried to wake him up. "Daddy, (tapping his dad's shoulder) Daddy please wake up."

_Inside Goku's mind there is another battle going on. His very first transformation into a Super Saiyan flashed before his very eyes. He could see the pure anger he has towards the wicked tyrant Freiza in his glaring teal eyes. Goku is like watching a movie while his battle with Frieza played before his very eyes. But then unexpectedly from his Super Saiyan form, Goku have seen A dark force lifted in his super saiyan form and there has emerged his dark half Kakarot and said to Goku, its time for me to take over. Goku resisted as much as he can but this time Kakarot got the upper hand._

Gohan: Daddy, Daddy please wake up (tears are falling down his cheeks profusely.)

Piccolo could only say: I'm sorry Gohan I never meant for this to happen.

Gohan: I know Piccolo, I don't blame you.

Piccolo: Let's bring your dad home.

Gohan: Yes let's bring dad home.

Piccolo slung Goku on his shoulders and soared to the air followed by Gohan...

Hello there readers! It would be nice to hear from you...


	3. Chapter 3

For Better or Worse: Goku Becomes Kakarot Chapter 3

The Dark Nature has Energed

Chichi is sitting beside the bed while she puts a cold towel on Goku's forehead. She stayed beside him since the time Piccolo brought him home. Piccolo had to endure Chichi's motor mouth when he delivered her husband unconcious. Gohan went to Capsule corp. to give his parents some alone time.

Kakarot slowly opened his eyes. He saw a beautiful woman with expressive onyx eyes and jet black hair tied into a bun, beside him. He felt her gentle caresses on his muscular arm and the softness of this woman's palm as she touches his forehead. Everything is a blur and his head is spinning that he decided to shut his eyes again. The image of the stunning woman beside him retained in his mind. He heard her cry and said. Oh my Goku! I hope you'll be alright. For Kakarot her voice is as sweet as the sound of a Nightingale. Chichi didn't leave Kakarot until she fell asleep by his side. After an hour Chichi woke up and left the still asleep Kakarot in the bedroom to prepare dinner because anytime soon Gohan is coming home.

In the kitchen Chichi is setting the dinner table. She was very preoccupied with what she's doing ;and then suddenly 2 strong arms enclosed her in a tight embrace and started eagerly nuzzling her earlobes down to her neck. Chichi felt electricity run through her body and she just found herself moaning with pleasure; she reached for his cheek and caressed it and then turned around. Chichi sensed that there is something different about her husband when she looked into his eyes because; Goku never looked at her the way Kakarot is gazing at her right now and he never expressed his affection to her that way. Goku has always been affectionate towards Chichi when they are alone but he exercise restraint out of respect for her. Knowing Chichi as a stickler for propriety, He doesn't want to make her feel violated. Now this man looks at her like a predator that is ready to pounce on her; Chichi then started to speak."GoGoku I have to prepare…dinner…Gohan is coming home soon."Chichi's words fell on deaf ears because no matter how hard she tried to resist him it didn't seem to work. Kakarot pulled her close to him and kissed her fervidly in a way that she hasn't been kissed before. He carried and laid her on the edge of the dining table. He wandered on Chichi's body with his earth shaking kisses and caresses. She felt her body weakened in ecstasy as she felt Kakarot's warm skin on her own. Chichi completely gave in to what he wanted. After 3 hours of "Steamy Marital Action", Kakarot and Chichi fell asleep on the living room carpet due to exhaustion. When she awakened she gently lifted Kakarot's arm off of her and quietly got up to put her clothes back on and straightened herself out and carried on to prepare their dinner. By the time Gohan came home, Kakarot and Chichi are already waiting at the kitchen to start having dinner.

When Gohan joined them, he was surprised because his father got mad at him."Gohan! Why did you arrive only now? You don't have any discipline!" Gohan was awestrucked because his father never speaks to him unkindly. Tears started to fill his eyes and when he is about to cry; Kakarot snapped at him again."Stop crying! No son of mine is a cry baby!" Chichi upon seeing this was shocked and frightened. She didn't dare yell and fight with Kakarot; but instead she waited for him to leave the dining area and then as soon as he left, she consoled Gohan.

After dinner before she went inside the master's bedroom, she tucked Gohan to bed and said "Gohan please don't harbor ill feelings towards your father. Perhaps what he has been through in his battle with Frieza has taken a toll on him. Now you are preparing for your battle with the Androids. Sometimes these responsibilities can put a man under a lot of stress." Gohan lovingly replied "Don't worry mom, I understand Daddy completely and I love him so much." Mother and son hugged each other goodnight…

There you guys! I hope you find this chapter interesting. As for the lemon, I am not into explicit details when it comes to that because I do not see the need to be too detailed, in order to make it interesting. Though I make it a part of my story since Goku and Chichi are married. A healthy marriage consists of an active and healthy Physical Intimacy.

Kakarot has started to invade Goku's life… I am intrigued as I revise the next chapter… I look forward to your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

For Better or Worse: Goku Becomes Kakarot Chapter 4

AN: I'd like to thank you Ashi p. for the review and adding this story to your favorite list…

Battle of the Best

After tucking Gohan to bed; Chichi went to her and Goku's bedroom. She discovered that he's gone but this didn't bother her too much anymore because, she already got used to Goku sneaking out before bedtime and then comeback an hour or two either from his meditation or just to enjoy roaming around Mount Paozu to relax.

She decided to take a quick shower and then go to sleep since she feels uncomfortable because of the sweaty feeling on her body.

Meanwhile at the Kame House; Yamcha, Krillin and Master Roshi are so engrossed with their poker game when suddenly Kakarot materialized in front of them. The three jumped from their sits and the cards they are holding fell from their hands. Krillin is the first one to speak cheerily to greet who he thought is Goku. "Hey buddy what a pleasant surprise! Do you like to join our game of poker?" Kakarot sneered at Krillin. The Z warriors Yamcha and Krillin is taken aback with his bizarre behavior, and with that Yamcha questioned him"Uh Goku what's your deal? Did you and Chichi had a fight and now you're taking your frustration out on us?" Kakarot furrowed his eyebrows and yelled at them. "Shut up with your nonsense! I am not here to play or to engage in tongue lashing! I am here to see who among you have the guts to fight me!

Master Roshi buts in and said"What's going on with you? Why are you being hostile? We are not the enemy Goku! Kakarot couldn't stand being called Goku. With that, he formed a tiny ki like the size of a tennis ball on the palm of his hand and fired it on the poker table. He yelled at the three again"Stop calling me Goku! That is a puny name. I am Kakarot! From now on that's how you're going to address me! Now show me what you got! With that Master Roshi raised his voice at Kakarot and demanded him to leave. But he is stubborn as a mule. Krillin stood up to him and said "look Goku or Kakarot whatever you want to be called, we don't understand your deal! We are your friends not enemies but if you want us to fight then so be it!" Kakarot sneered at Krillin and said "Your funeral."

The Z fighters Yamcha and Krillin went out of the house and Kakarot followed them. Yamcha tried to reason with Kakarot for the last time, hoping not to get into a fight with him." Look we don't know what has gotten into you could you please snap out of it? This isn't funny Goku!" Kakarot angrily remarked" I said I am not Goku! And attacked Yamcha with a Ki blast. Luckily Yamcha flipped over and was able to avoid it. He countered attacked with his signature move with all the strength he could muster, Wolf faaang Fist! Kakarot got hit quite badly and tumbled on the sand. Before he recovers, Krillin took advantage of it by using his double ki gun attack. Kakarot got hit again but this time he managed to counter attack with a super blast at Krillin. Krillin barely avoided the attack but stood his ground by sending a barrage of energy blasts at him, and Krillin shot up to the air to lead Kakarot to a wider space to fight. If not Kame House is going to be destroyed. When the 3 of them reached an islet, they carried on with their battle, until Yamcha got hit badly on his left shoulder and right leg. Krillin though got beaten badly wasn't critically injured compared to Yamcha. Kakarot let out an evil laugh and said, none of you can take me down! He then flew away. After their terrible encounter with Kakarot; Krillin brought Yamcha back to Kame house and went to Korins tower to get senzu beans. When he got the bag of senzu beans at Korin's tower he headed to Kami's lookout and met with Piccolo.

Krillin walked towards Piccolo upon seeing him on the edge of the look out. He said worriedly"Piccolo we have a problem, Goku isn't himself. He's gone mad." He fought with us for no apparent reason at all. Look how badly beaten I am. It seems like his fight with Frieza was too much for him. He attacked me and Yamcha. What bothers me the most is that he doesn't want to be called Goku! He said he is Kakarot! Piccolo I am afraid for Chichi and Gohan. Let's get my bestfriend back!

Piccolo turned to look at Krillin straight on his face and seriously responded. I know what you mean Krillin; I could sense it from here. But you see the only person who could bring back Goku is someone who is one with him. Meaning a person who has a strong bond with him and that is none other than his wife. We need to let Son Goku's wife know the task at hand. We'll help Chichi to cure Goku before the Androids arrive. Krillin nodded in agreement and replied "Yes you are absolutely right. Well I gotta go now I need to give Yamcha a senzu bean."

Krillin got back to Master Roshi's and gave Yamcha a senzu bean. While Piccolo meditated…

It is very interesting to see that, Chichi is the best person to bring back Goku into his normal state of mind. I will be glad to hear from you my fellow DBZ fans…


	5. Chapter 5

For Better or Worse: Goku Becomes Kakarot

Chapter 5

Who are you?

Chichi's eyes fluttered as she felt the cool breeze hit her beautiful face. She turned her head and noticed that her husband didn't come home. She hurriedly got up from bed and as soon as she fixed it, she went to Gohan's room and found him still sound asleep. Chichi quietly climbed down the stairs to go to the kitchen and start making breakfast.

While Chichi is pre-occupied cooking the humongous amount of food, She felt a gusty wind entered the window. When she turned around Kakarot is standing by the window, looking dirty and quite badly beaten. He is looking at her with a naughty smirk on his face. Chichi stopped what she's doing and walked towards him with a worried look on her face. She caressed his right cheek and lovingly asked."What happened to you last night Honey? And where have you been?" Kakarot's smirk quickly vanished and turned into a cold stare. He clasped Chichi by the wrist and slowly removed her hand from his cheek; He then coldly replied." I am here now aren't I? So don't waste your time worrying about me." Chichi is bewildered with her "husband's strange behavior. She fought the urge to react because he just got home and he has bruises and his Gi is torned out. She just said "I'll prepare you a warm bath, so that you will feel better by the time we have breakfast." Chichi went up to their bedroom and begins to fill up the bathtub with warm water and Chamomile scent bubble bath. A few moments after Kakarot is already in the bathroom with her. He removed his worn out clothing and went inside the tub. When Chichi is about to leave the bathroom, He pulled her inside the tub. Before she could react he already smashed her lips with his. She gasped and tensed up but then gradually relaxed. When they broke apart from the fiery kiss, Kakarot said while looking intensely at Chichi's eyes ."Consider the kiss as my apology for not coming home last night." Chichi was speechless and her eyes widened in amazement. She thought to herself "What's going on with Goku? He's acting rather strangely; one moment he's cold as ice and hot as a flame the next." After being silent for a few seconds, she slowly got out from the tub before something further happens between her and Kakarot while inside the tub.

Now completely dried up Chichi has already set the table for breakfast. Gohan is the first one to come down to the kitchen to join his mother. He gleefully greeted her "Good morning mom! Wow food looks great." And then with a look of sadness he asked. "Mom where's dad?" When Chichi is about to answer, Kakarot cuts in "I am right here brat". Upon hearing her husband call Gohan a brat, this time she got angry and gave Kakarot a run for his money. "Goku! What is wrong with you?! Why do you call our son a brat! You know that he is a very good boy! Why are you being so mean to him?"

Kakarot burned in anger and shot a ball of ki on the wall "Shut your mouth! I am going to call that boy however I want to! And I am not Goku! I'm Kakarot! Beginning today that's how you are going to call me. Your childlike, innocent and sweet Goku is gone. The husband you yell and scold at is not coming back. This is me now. There is nothing you can do! Chichi trembled in fear for herself and so much more for her son. She quickly thought a plan of escape and did the unusual thing. Chichi showed that she has calmed down and begins to serve Gohan his breakfast. Gohan silently begins to eat his breakfast as if on cue, Kakarot irritatingly sits down on the breakfast table and started eating. Chichi took this chance. She took her most reliable weapon; the frying pan and mustered all her strength and hit Kakarot with it on his head. The frying pan broke, but it has done its purpose. Kakarot fell on the floor unconscious.

Gohan was astounded with what his mom did and said. "Wow mom I can't believe you did that! You're strong!" Chichi who is in an alarmed mode said."C'mon Gohan let's go before he wakes up. When the mother and son run out of the house, help came in a perfect time. Piccolo arrived to fetch Gohan and Chichi to bring them up to the lookout.

I know cliffy's sometimes made our blood boil; but what is a good suspense if there aren't going to be cliffy's?

Don't fret. I kindah update fast. Therefore I need to do cliffy's to add to the suspense.

I will appreciate helpful reviews…


	6. Chapter 6

For Better or Worse: Goku Becomes Kakarot

Chapter 6

I am In Love with the Enemy

It's been only a few hours ago when Gohan and Chichi together with Piccolo; have reached the look out. Now the mother and son are resting in one of the chambers; the rest of the Z group has arrived. Yamcha, Krillin, Master Roshi and Bulma boarding the capsule corp's hover jet. Vegeta isn't around because he is in outer space at this time learning to transform into SSJ.

Piccolo gathered the group for a strategy meeting. They discussed how they can keep watch over Chichi and Gohan and more importantly the look out. After the meeting the whole gang, including Dende and Mister Popo are now scouting the area to check whether there is a disturbance.

Meanwhile at the Son household

Kakarot awakened, he felt a throbbing pain on his head when he got up. His eyes wandered and suddenly realized that Chichi and Gohan are no longer there. Anger begins to build up within him and without any second thoughts, he blasted to the sky. His first stop is Kame house but then it is empty. Kakarot concentrated and searched for their Ki's, he then discovered that every one of them is in Kami's lookout. Kakarot let out an evil laugh and said "Do you think you can escape me? Watch out I'm coming!" Like a missile he buffeted to the sky.

Back to the Lookout

Piccolo sensed a very powerful Ki coming their way. Alarmed he called the Z warriors to take their positions. "Everyone take position Kakarot is coming!" The courageous warriors did what they're told. Gohan felt his father's Ki and begins to feel afraid. Chichi felt Kakarot is on his way too, because of their Saiyan Bond. Even though she is terrified with her husband's present state, it couldn't be denied that she is so in love with him, that she is ready to do anything to bring him back to the man she married; even her life depend on it. She then speaks to her son while she held him close. "Gohan listen to me, I just want to tell you how proud I am of what you have become. You are brilliant and full of courage. I am sorry if I am too protective of you. You are indeed your father's son." Gohan started to get teary eyed and asked."Mom why are you telling me these? What are you planning to do?" Chichi looked straight into Gohan's eyes and said matter of factly "Gohan it's time for me to rescue your father from himself." Gohan's eyes almost popped out from its sockets for what he just heard. He asked then, "How are you going to do that?" Chichi said with conviction "I am going to face him head on." Now Gohan cried. "But mom you're going to die! I won't let you!" Chichi pulled Gohan into a loving hug and said; you can always wish me back with the dragon balls. Gohan calmed down but still heavy hearted.

The hour has come for Kakarot to arrive at the lookout. The Z warriors took their posts and bravely face the "enemy". Kakarot mocked them and said "You are inviting death with what you're doing. How do you think? You would fair to the likes of me? Now before I blast this place into oblivion; tell me where is my mate and the brat? When Krillin is about to make a snarky remark, Chichi cuts in and everyone is bewildered by her braveness. She said "I am here! So leave these people alone. I'm the one you came here for!" Chichi walked towards Kakarot now they are only inches apart. Chichi bravely did the impossible. She looked at him in the eyes and said. "Goku, I know you are in there! I do not doubt that you can defeat Kakarot! Please Goku come out now I need you! Our son needs you! She said those things to him while punching Kakarot's chest. Kakarot grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her hard on the floor. Chichi got knocked out instantly. Gohan saw everything and his anger rose within him and bravely attacked Kakarot with his Masenko blast. Kakarot is caught by surprise and he barely avoided the attack; but he was startled to what the boy can do and wasn't able to quickly counter Gohan's attack. The Z warriors took advantage of this and threw a barrage of energy blasts to Kakarot but he managed to dodged all of the attacks. When he saw an opening, he slung Chichi on his shoulders and flew away. Without second thoughts, Gohan followed after. The rest of the Z crew immediately boarded Bulma's hover jet and followed Kakarot, Chichi and Gohan.

Bulma is one fantastic pilot. Even though she is not as strong and powerful as the rest of the of the Z warriors; but she is one hell of a sharp shooter. She launched a missile attack on Kakarot just enough for him to loose his concentration, and for them to rescue Chichi. The raging sounds of the missile brought back Chichi to consciousness. She thought that, instead of being hostile to Kakarot; she will be affectionate to him. This way she and Gohan can be safe around him, and they can buy time to work on how they can bring him back to his normal self. Chichi with a soft voice called to Kakarot and said "My mate, I am sorry if I misbehaved this morning. Let me make it up to you and if you like, it will just be the two of us at home.

Kakarot didn't say anything but it showed on his face that he is pleased with Chichi's proposition.

Gohan and the Z warrior filled Hover jet came into a halt, when they saw that Chichi and Kakarot started to warm up towards each other. Gohan and the rest of the crew decided to keep a safe distance from the "couple" but maintain an alert mode.

So there guys! What can you say about Chichi's plan? Do you think her strategy is going to work? Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

For Better or Worse: Goku Becomes Kakarot

Chapter 7

The Psyche War

The Son house is awfully different since Kakarot took over Goku's body and mind. Gone is the laughter during meal times and gone are the wonderful father and son spar and fishing bonding. Chichi used to be the queen of her little castle in Mount Paozu. She loves managing her home and cooking her beloved husband and son's favorite meals. She is always happy and excited to start her day. The once joyful home turned into hell on earth. Goku, The pure, innocent, sweet and cheerful hero has turned into a cold hearted task master. Chichi and Gohan's current life is not the same as it used to be. Gohan who was once very close to his father, has grown aloof. But Chichi decided to show more affection to Kakarot in order to win his trust. It was proven effective now; she is secretly training with Piccolo while Gohan does his studying at the Kame house. This set up is a part of Chichi and Gohan's scheme on how to rescue Goku from Kakarot's control.

Meanwhile at the capsule corporation, Bulma invented a serum that can be used to disarm Kakarot in battle. According to Piccolo, Chichi is the rightful person to inject this serum onto Kakarot's neck since she is bonded with him as she is bonded with Goku. Yamcha and Krillin are working double time to improve in controlling their Ki's and harnessing their technique. Just like Chichi and Gohan they are steadfast in their intention to bring their leader and hero back.

With everything that has been going on, Kakarot is also pre – occupied destroying one island to another and villages too!The good thing is, before he gets there, the inhabitants have already been transferred to a safer place by the military and police in cooperation with Capsule corp. and the Z warriors. But there is a place where the trustworthy Z warriors together with the military forces overlooked. It is the coldest place in the Dragon ball world. The North Region.

One day Suno and Eighther together with their other friends were having a friendly figured skating competition. All of them were so engrossed with their fun activity until they heard a loud sound that is similar to a thunder. And then the snowy ground began to shake and the thick ice where they are skating on cracked. Suno, Eighther and their friends, run as fast as they could to a safe place they have found. It is the former hideout of the notorious Red Ribbon Army, the muscle tower. The group hid there and didn't come out. But misfortune hits them because the place which they thought is safe, couldn't keep them away from the real harm. Kakarot found muscle tower and he is over eager to crash it. While he is hovering the place and about to blast it, that's when Suno peeked out of the window and found him floating in the air. Suno is delighted to see him, thinking that he is still Goku her childhood sweetheart or at least that's how she thought of him back then. She waved at him and cheerfully called to him. "Hey Goku! Over here! We are all here!" Eighther saw Suno happily waving joined in too.

Kakarot looked down and saw the pretty red head young lady. He thought to himself that she can be his mate too, so that he can start building up a new Saiyan race. He descended to where Suno and her friends at. Suno welcomed him with glee! "Goku it's great to see you again now were gonna be safe ! What brings you here?! Remember Eighther?" Kakarot feigned a friendly smile and pretended to remember them. He replied in a fake friendly voice. "Hello nice to see you! Kakarot looks at Suno like a wolf who craves fresh meat and said. "You have grown into a fine woman Suno." With that remark; Suno felt her cheeks grew hot. She used to have a big crush on Goku when they were 12 years old but didn't show it. Now he is back looking so strong, handsome and mysterious. She shyly remarked "Thank you Go Goku." Kakarot quickly got down to business and said in a low and cold way "Suno, I don't want to be called Goku anymore. My name is Kakarot; that 's what I want you to call me."After hearing what he told her, Suno suddenly felt frightened she could not understand why; but she didn't show it and pretended that she is okay. She replied "Oh alright if that's what you want Kakarot." Kakarot didn't waste time and did what he's been wanting to do. He pulled and slung her on his shoulders then blasted to the sky. Suno screamed and cried until her throat hurts. Kakarot brought her to a cave beside where Icarus, Gohan's pet lives and didn't waste any more time. He pinned her on the cold floor inside the cave and said with a wicked smirk; "You are one gorgeous woman. I want you to bear me a child!" Suno's eyes widened in fear, tears started rolling from her eyes. She begged him not to do it. "Please Goku, Kakarot nooo I beg of you nooo!" Kakarot hushed her and said, " Don't worry you will enjoy what I am going to do with you I promise." And he let out a wicked chuckle. Suno screamed nooo!

Gohan have just finished giving Icarus a bath and then decided to take a joy ride. And then not far off he heard a woman sobbing. Gohan commanded his pet to land where he has heard the voice. He peeked inside the cave he is bothered and angered with what he saw. Kakarot is molesting the poor young woman but in Gohan's innocent eyes, his "father" is hurting the young woman badly.

Gohan being Goku's son did what is expected. He rescued Suno by hitting Kakarot with a tree branch on his back. He whimpered in pain and quickly got off her. Gohan quickly took Suno out of the cave and rode Icarus to Capsule Corporation. He lowered his Ki, so that his "father" will not be able to follow him. On the ride to Capsule corporation, Suno passed out due to emotional Gohan and Suno reached Capsule Corporation, Chichi and the rest of the Z warriors are there. Chichi and Bulma helped Gohan to bring the unconscious Suno, to one of Capsule corp's chambers.

Three hours have passed and everything seems to be okay. Until the Capsule Corp's building is shaking and the walls cracked. The glass windows shattered. Everybody hurriedly got out of the building. Bulma and Suno, together with Bulma's parents quickly boarded the Hover Jet and flew to Kame house. The rest of the Z warriors stayed behind with Chichi and Gohan.

Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo and Tien Shinhan ascended to the top of Capsule Corporation. There they saw, Kakarot standing on the center on the roof's building, giving them an evil smirk. He said "Hello puny warriors! Any last words before I pulverize all of you? Piccolo told the group. "Don't let his mockery affect you. Focus all your Ki's and we will integrate it together and then I'll cue Gohan and Chichi." The group silently agreed. Kakarot got into a fighting stance. His eyes glistened with thrill. He felt his blood rapidly rushing through his veins and his heart pounding like a drum cymbal. He can't wait to destroy Goku's friends because; they were the reason why he got held back in Goku's mind for many years. Now that he has been liberated, he will take every chance he'll get to topple them down and dominate the world. But good will always reign over evil and it starts now.

Unbeknownst to Kakarot, the Z fighters have already built up and focused their Ki's onto their hands. With the swift move they integrated their Ki's without the need of seeing the energy beam gathering into one line. Gohan already felt it, he taken it as his cue and Chichi's that's why Gohan took his mother by the hand and ascended on top of Capsule corp.

Kakarot is beginning to wonder why the group has not launched any attack yet and why does his mate, joining the battle? Little did he know that they already made a move against him. When he charged on the Z warriors, he came into a halt. Kakarot feels his body starting to grow weak. The unseen energy beam from them enveloped him and the more that he struggles, the more he feels entrapped.

Piccolo then shouted "Chichi now!" Gohan gave his mother a boost as she somersaulted to the air. With a speedy move, she gave Kakarot the serum shot on his neck. The shot soon has taken effect on Kakarot and slowly his eyes got heavy and then he went limp. Yamcha slung him on his shoulders and all of them went back to the Son house. Chichi called Bulma to Kame house and quickly she came to the Son's house with Suno. The Blue haired beauty and brains explained to her, what has transpired to Goku and she understood. Chichi met both of them at the door. Bulma begins to instruct Chichi what they are going to do. "Chi, I am going to extract 1 cc of your blood and inject it on Goku. And then I am going to put on this reprogramming device on his head. It will trigger all of his good memories." Chichi replied "Thank you Bulma. I am truly grateful for this." The two admirable women hugged. Suno approached Chichi and offered to help. The raven beauty happily obliged.

Everything has been set up. Even the dinner feast. They are going to celebrate the moment Goku comes back. Before they start with the reprogramming of Goku, Chichi and Suno talked. Suno said "Chichi thank you for taking care of me while I was in bad shape earlier today and thank you for welcoming me into your home." Chichi kindly remarked "You became friends with my husband back then, a friend of my Goku is a friend of mine of too." The two engaged in a friendly hug and then went back inside the house.

Goku has been injected with Chichi's blood and the reprogramming device is already placed on Goku's head. He looks like he is in deep slumber but, his mind is at work. Goku traveled through his life once again. His first stop was when he won against Piccolo on the 23rd World Martial Arts tournament and then he found himself wearing an elegant white tuxedo and by his side is the most beautiful woman he set his eyes on, wearing an exquisite wedding gown. And then he saw a little boy with tail who looks like him and a little bit of Chichi who loves to read books and ride with him on the flying nimbus. And then he saw his fight with Frieza again and how he turned into a Super Saiyan for the first time and defeated Frieza.

Now he is engaged in a battle again. The enemy he is facing now is much stronger than those he fought before because; this time he is going to fight himself. He is going to fight his dark half Kakarot. Goku and Kakarot are standing face to face only 4 meters away and ready to tear each other a part. Goku is seething with righteous indignation. His power has built up and he is now illuminating in golden semblance. His hair turned gold as the sun and his eyes is teal like the ocean. Everything about Goku is more sensational than before. The ground shook and the rocks lifted with one powerful scream. Kakarot just stood still and taken it all in and then he himself powered up. He is surrounded with a Black and Red semblance, and then his pupils disappeared.

Goku spoke before he charged at Kakarot "Never again will I grant you the right to invade my identity and hurt my family and friends! I am going to end your evil reign! Aaaaghhh! He charged at Kakarot and bombarded him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Kakarot was able to dodge some of Goku's punches and kicks, until Goku hit him hard on the gut with his right knee. Kakarot fell on his knees and started contorting. He couldn't tilt his head to glance up at Goku because of the pain he feels. When he stopped throwing up he looked at Goku with a malicious grin and said. "You are a fool if you think; you have gotten rid of me. I am you and you are me. We are one and the same." Goku glared at him and said, "Yes you may be right that we are one and the same; but keep this in mind! It is up to me if you are going to be in control or not. And I say never again! With that, Goku blasted him to oblivion with his famous move since he was a kid. Kaah Meeeh haaa meeh Haaaa! A white energy beam with a blue hue drowned Kakarot and he disintegrated into thin air.

Back in Real time at the Son house

Everybody is waiting down stairs and outside the house for 2 excruciating hours, except for Chichi who stayed inside the bedroom with Goku. The light of the reprogramming device begins to blink and Goku's eyes started to flutter. Chichi abruptly got up from where she is sitting and walked towards Goku but kept a safe distance. When Goku finally opened his eyes, He flashed Chichi his heart melting grin and said. "Hi honey! I'm back is there any food? I am starving!"Chichi felt her tears flow down on her cheeks. When Goku saw it, he removed the device on his head, walked towards his wife and locked her in a loving embrace. He said "Everything is alright now honey, Kakarot won't be in control anymore. I promise." Chichi embraced Goku back and cried her heart out.

Bulma, Suno, Gohan and Krillin have set up the front yard of the Son's for the barbecue welcome party for Goku. They have put up a streamer that say's Welcome back Goku! After half an hour when everything's all set, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The whole motley crew stopped their bantering and waited silently. And then at the front door "Hi Guys! I'm back!" Everybody stood there frozen with their mouths open. Goku then remarked "What? Are you guys just going to stand there and look at me?"As if on cue everybody hugged him except for Piccolo, Bulma and Suno.

Our gentle and yet powerful hero is finally back! His family and friends are so thrilled to see him again. Stay tuned to For Better or Worse final chapter.

Thank you guys for reading and I appreciate constructive reviews without the use of even the slightest profanity.


	8. Chapter 8

For Better or Worse: Goku Becomes Kakarot

Chapter 8

Finale

A/N: Thank you to all my readers and to those who favorited my story. This has motivated me to polish my story to make it more enjoyable to read. God bless you all!

A/N 2: I would like to address the reviews of my guests' reviewers. I hope it would shed some light to them.

Chapter 6: There are episodes on the Dragon ball and Dragon ball Z series, where the Z warriors rode the hover jet. Specifically, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. These Sagas were King Piccolo Saga, The Imperfect Cell Saga and The World Tournament Saga. Second point is the reason why I stated that the Z warriors rode with Bulma on her Hover jet in my story is because; they don't want Kakarot to sense that they are following him and Chichi.

Chapter 7: When we talk about good and evil, Darkness represents evil. Therefore Darkness is not different from evil, when Good and evil are concerned.

: Goku is pure hearted, innocent and good. Kakarot is not. He is the original nature of Goku if he didn't fell on the ravine and lost his memory as Kakarot. Remember during the episode when he met his brother Raditz? Master Roshi told the story about how he treated his Grandpa Gohan before he fell and hit his head? He was wild and heartless and didn't care about his Grandpa. But after he survived his accident, he turned into a loving and cheerful boy. Goku never acknowledges himself as Kakarot. If you've seen the movie Tree of Might, he said to Turles; I am not Kakarot, I am Goku! And in the movie Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan, he said to Broly, Some call me Kakarot! But my name is Son Goku.

: In the Tree of Might it was intended that the villain Turles, made to look like Goku in order to show what Goku will be like if in case he hadn't hit his head and forgotten who he really was. Goku and Kakarot is one person but they are different in nature. Goku is good while Kakarot is evil.

The Celebration of Goku's Return

Bulma, Suno, Gohan and Krillin have set up the front yard of the Son's for the barbecue welcome party for Goku. They have put up a streamer that say's Welcome back Goku! After half an hour when everything's all set, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The whole motley crew stopped their bantering and waited silently. And then at the front door "Hi Guys! I'm back!" Everybody stood there frozen with their mouths open. Goku then remarked "What? Are you guys just going to stand there and look at me?" As if on cue; Krillin, Yamcha and Gohan gave Goku a welcome back hug. And then Krillin and Yamcha left the father and son to have their moment. Gohan with tears in his eyes said "Daddy it's really you! You're finally back." Goku knelt down to level with Gohan. He hugged his son tightly and lovingly replied."Gohan you made me proud. You did well in protecting and taking care of your mom. I am sorry if it took me a while, to get back in control of my body and mind." Gohan sweetly replied." I forgive you and I love you daddy!"Goku replied with his notable cheerful smile, "I love you too son."

Chichi, upon seeing her husband and son are having a moment, happily joined in too. And then Bulma cuts in; Hey the food is getting cold let's dig in! The Son family had a hearty laugh and joined the rest of their friends.

Chichi approached Suno with Goku and asked. "Honey do you remember Suno? She said you became friends when you battled the Red Ribbon Army." Goku crossed his arms and rubbed his chin to recall who Suno is. And then as if a light bulb switched on above his head. Goku then cheerily replied, "Uh yes I remember her honey! She invited me to stay with them for a while when I was in North Region. The plane I was riding crashed near their place, and Suno helped me out. "I am glad that the two of you met." He acknowledged Suno with his friendly smile and said; it's good to see you again Suno! Long time no see!and then Goku's face turned serious and also said, " I am sorry for what Kakarot has done to you and I wasn't there to save you." Suno smiled and replied, It's good to see you too Goku. About Kakarot I just want to forget what explained everything" Goku gave a half smile and replied " I am glad you understood. Suno smiled and remarked you have a wonderful family and a lovely home. Goku proudly remarked."You bet! That's because of my Chichi!" Chichi buts in and playfully punched Goku on his arm. "Oh Goku stop it!" Gohan excitedly runs to them and said."Hey Daddy come and join the pie eating contest! Bulma is going to give a prize!"Goku flashed his signature grin and said "Alright let's beat'em". The father and son went to the spot where the pie eating contest is going to be held. Chichi and Suno followed as well. A long table was set up along the river bank covered with a red and white table cloth with 5 chairs. And then on the table are piles of pie in different flavors. Apple pie, Peach Mango pie and Butter Pecan Pie. The contenders are Yamcha, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Surprisingly Piccolo agreed to join and of course "THE EATING MACHINE" Son Goku. The excited contenders sits on their respective chairs and they are very eager to devour the pies laid in front of them. The game master Bulma gave the instructions "Alright guys after I count to three and said go you start got it?" The contenders excitedly replied in unison. "Got it". Bulma started the countdown. "1,2, 3, Go!" Everyone except for Goku dunked into their pies. Chichi, Gohan and Bulma cried at him asking "Hey why aren't you eating your pie?" Suno just watched all of them with wonder. Goku cheerfully replied."Hey just relax I'm giving them a head start!"When the others are almost done with their pies, that's when Goku started eating. Though he's fast, he lost to his best friend Krillin by 10 seconds. Krillin received cheerful congratulations from his friends. Bulma gave him a 3 thousand Zenis worth gift certificate. He can spend it in any way he wants. Everybody cheered. The welcome back party for Goku lasted until 10 in the evening. Suno stayed at Capsule Corporation for the night, and traveled back to North Region first thing in the morning the next day.

The Next Day

The aroma of delicious breakfast reached the nostrils of the Saiyan. His eyes slowly opened; and when he is fully awake, he turned to Chichi's side of the bed and saw her place the breakfast tray on the side table. He sat up on the bed and moved to Chichi's side and said."Good morning hon that smells good!" Chichi sweetly smiled at Goku and replied "Good morning hon! I made these especially for you." She made a humongous Chocolate chip pancakes, chunky chicken croissant sandwich, breakfast pastries and a pitcher of fresh Lemonade. When the couple is about to start having their breakfast, Gohan knocked on the door."Mom, dad! May I come in?" Goku opened the door with a feigned angry look on his face asked" Why are you bothering us? You can have breakfast on your own downstairs." When Gohan gave his father a sad and fearful look; Goku quickly withdrew his angry demeanor and burst out laughing. He gently rubbed his son's head and said "Of course you can join me and your mom for breakfast tough guy!" Gohan shot Goku an angry look and said "Daddy don't you ever give me a scare!" and then Gohan jumped onto his dad and started a tickle fight. Normally Chichi would scold Goku and Gohan when they get on with a tickle fight because, they tend to break some things at home but this time she let it pass and joined in.

Now that Goku is back; joy and peace has returned into the Son home. And in the confines of Goku's mind, Kakarot is imprisoned never to be set free again.

The End

Hello there! Fellow Fan fiction authors and readers, thank you for taking the time to read my story. I truly enjoyed rewriting it. I'd like to invite you to read Playing with Fire which is my latest story. I am going to revise my 2 other stories entitled Spellbound and Who's that Girl. Until next time guys!


End file.
